Things You Will Never Know About Draco Malfoy
by alsdssg
Summary: Malfoy writes a letter to his father he has no intention of owling him after the battle with Dumbledore.


Things You'll Never Know About Draco Malfoy

I can hardly stand to say it. I can hardly stand to hear it out loud when I say it. Hell, I can barely even stand to think it. I am sad to say it's true. I, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, pure-blood supremacist, and deatheater, am turning into a muggle. I don't mean to say I'm loosing my magic. It's as good as it ever was. That's not saying much, is it? I don't think it really is, come to think of it. Oh bloody hell, see where thinking and writing this has gotten me. It's shameful really. I started feeling this way after I wouldn't kill that Muggle-loving fool of a Hogwarts headmaster.

The Dark Lord wasn't so pleased about this. Actually, I think he went a little easy on me because Snape finished the job and I got the deatheaters into Hogwarts. I can only imagine how much that hurt Dumbledore to be killed by one whom he trusted and have his beloved school overrun by deatheaters. Oh s---, that doesn't even give me as much pleasure as it should. I think I actually feel a bit sorry for the old fool.

Anyway, I know this sounds dumb, but I'm writing a letter to my father, who is in prison, that I have no intention of owling him. How mugglefied is that? I've heard it's therapeutic. Bloody hell, I can't believe I'm doing this. Here it goes.

Dear Father,

I am writing you a letter I will never give you. If I were writing you a letter that I actually attended to send you it would go like this:

Dear father,

I hope you're well. (certain complaints about Hogwarts, Dumbledore, Potter, etc.) Other than that, I'm fine.

Your son,

Draco

This letter isn't like that. It contains a list of things about me that you will never know because I will never tell you. You won't be able to force the out of me either. I can do occlumency and I've taken to carrying an antidote to Veritaserum with me everywhere I go. So don't bother. Anyway, here's the list.

1. I've been acting, thinking, and feeling like a muggle.

2. I am actually writing you I letter I will never give you because I heard it's therapeutic.

3. I was too scared to kill Dumbledore even when he was helpless.

4. I didn't want to kill him anyway.

5. Voldemort scares the bloody hell out of me.

6. I'm not cut out to be a deatheater.

7. I don't even bleedin' care like I should.

8. I once wanted to be friends with Harry Potter.

9. I had a little bit of a crush on the Mudblood Granger after the Yule Ball in my fourth year.

10. I liked the Weasley girl a little in my fifth year.

11. I'm jealous of Granger because she's smarter than I could ever be.

12. I'm jealous of Potter because he's well...Potter.

13. I'm jealous of Weasley because he has a family I could only dream of.

14. Aunt Bellatrix scares me almost as much as Voldemort.

15. Crabbe and Goyle disgust me.

16. I think Blaise Zabini is spoiled prick.

17. I don't even like Pansy. I only date her because you told me to.

18. I sometimes admire Aunt Andromeda for having the courage to go against you idiots and marry whom she wanted even if he was a muggle.

19. My arm didn't hurt half as badly as I told you it did.

20. I feel like I bought my way onto the Slytherin Quidditch team because you bought brooms for everyone.

21. I never wanted to go to Durmstrang.

22. I'm glad I went to Hogwarts.

23. I think Theodore Nott's boring.

24. I like Mother better than you.

25. I can actually think of several men I would rather have as a father than you at the drop of any hat, wizard of muggle.

26. I considered muggle hats equal to wizard hats in this letter you will never receive.

27. I actually started crying when I wrote this.

28. I never told you that "Mad-eye Moody" turned me into a ferret when I was in fourth year.

29. I will probably cry again after I am done wrting and burn the letter.

And the final thing I will never tell you?

30. I hate you because you made me what I was: a Slytherin, a pure-blood supremacist, and a deatheater. I still am, I suppose. I just don't want to be.

Unwillingly your son,

Draco

As I watch the letter curl in the fire, I realize it's all true. I cry a little again. Stupid muggle therapy. It made me feel worse. Hmm. I've started hating muggles again. Maybe I'm getting back to normal. I just don't want to be now. Uhh. What did I do to deserve this? (That's a rhetorical question mind you. I know I have some things to be ashamed of.)

A/N: I also can't believe I wrote this. I hate Malfoy. I've never thought of him as hot. He's one of the few guys in the Harry Potter movies I don't think of as hot. I've starting pitying him since the sixth book. I started thinking this up while I was asleep last night, and I wrote it this morning. I hope you enjoy.

-Alsdssg


End file.
